springalingfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem with a Birthday Cake
Requiem with a Birthday Cake ''is the comic that originally created Springaling. Springaling started as an outake reel from this comic. Plot On a dark and stormy night, a car pulls up to Frazbear’s Fright. A man gets out. He goes inside and puts a cake on the desk that says, “Happy Birthday“ on it. He mentions that he must be crazy to be back, and goes on to explain that kids started to disappear at a place called Freddy Fazbear‘s Pizza, and along with the mysterious malfunctions of the animatronic mascots, drove the place out of buisness. The murderer was never caught. Then, thirty years later, Frazbear’s Fright opened as a horror attraction dedicated to the mysterious goings of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. They brought the one salvagable animatronic they could find. It was as deadly as the rest. He lights a candle on the cake and prays that the kids will be at peace. As he starts to sing happy birthday, the Freddy suit‘s eyes start to glow outside the office. The man notices and runs away. Each of the kids ghosts come out and remember their past as they look at the cake. Finally the ghost who haunted Puppet comes and remembers being a kid looking in at the kids and animatronics. Suddenly the ghosts look fearful. Puppet turns around to see Springtrap standi outside the window. Puppet finds a present box and opens it up for the childre. They each grab a balloon and move on. Springtrap looks as they go, and then he looks down at the cake. He grabs a slice of pizza, only to realize his body can’t eat. He goes on to reminisce about how he worked as the Fredbear Mascot before he became night guard. Sometimes, a special kid would come along, and he would kill them. He eventually started to smas the mysteriously acting animatronics to pieces with a fire axe. The children‘s ghosts came out and began to chase him, and he panicked, running into a room to put on the Fredbear costume so he could escape the kids, only to realize that the Fredbear was haunted too. He put on the Spring Bonnie costume and started laughing at the kids. The suit malfunctions and he dies. He wakes up years later at Frazbear’s Fright. In the present, Springtrap figures out what the audio feat does, then rips it off the wall and through the window. He takes a candle from the cake and puts it in the trash can. He walks around lighting fire to the establishment so he can be free at last. Later, two men come up in a car to find the rain had stopped the fire. The man who owns the place decides to sell it to somebody else and to pack up anything worth while. He finds what’s left of Springtrap and loads it in the truck. Springtrap screams as the story ends. Descriptions *Here be A ''Five Nights at Freddy's comic written and drawn by yours truly. For a long time I've suffered from artist's paralysis. I'll try to draw something, but as soon as my pencil approaches a clean sheet of paper a shrill voice in my head tells me not to bother, I'll never get it right, I'll only waste my time, it'll be embarrassing to look at later, and so on. All too often that voice wins, and I give up after spoiling the paper with a few halfhearted lines. I decided to try to combat this by doing a comic. I used to draw comics all the time. In high school and college I did over 70 issues of Bangkok Alley, a comic about alley cats! But these days the thought of trying to do sequential art intimidates me. I try too hard to make it perfect, freeze up, and fail to get past the pencil stage. This time I've decided to keep it loose, working with tools that feel comfortable in my hands: sharpies. I'm going to do it quickly, using my comfortable, scratchy, crosshatchy style, and not worry about getting everything looking just so. I'll just flat in the colors without breaking my heart on shading. This ain't gonna be any great shakes, artistically speaking. I'm here to tell a story, and if that comes across, then I'll be happy. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this. I aim to post two pages a week, maybe three. However, I'm not on a schedule; I'll post them as I finish them. * Hi, this is a FNAF comic, based mostly on FNAF 3. Just to let you know, I don't get any pleasure out of sloshing industrial puke green all over the page. If anything, I actually toned it down from the original. * Here be A Five Nights at Freddy's comic written and drawn by yours truly. Enjoy.